


Impostor That Among Us

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri October Day 7Among Us AU
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Kudos: 7





	Impostor That Among Us

All of blue lions were accepted the Mira HQ mission. Reaching there will take 3 months atleast. With they wearing their suits they started their journey with their ship the skeld. First month were simple, everyone would do their tasks around of the ship, cleaning, making food and then sleep. Sometimes they would communicate with other ships or watch some old movie together. Or they watch stars as their spaceship passed through them.

But at second month there were weird things started to happen. Somebody started to sabotage the ship. Sometimes it was lights, doors. But slowly severty saboge went higher as time passed. O2, reactor meltdowns started to happen a lot. Every day. Before the ship was relaxing now everyone was carefull for a sabotage. Second month passed like this then third month…

First days was fine, they thought everything returned to normal, no sabotages. But then..

Murders started to happen. Annette were the first victim. There were only six people on this ship. That meant one of five people in this ship are murdered Annette. During voting they all blamed each other. But in the end no one enjected.

Second victim was Ingrid, everything in previous voting repeated again. It’s ended up being no one enjected again. It’s was clear that impostor was among them.

As the days passed murder, Dimitri and Ashe and Felix and Sylvain started to spend time together. They all decided to call sabotager the impostor. They also realized that impostor using the vents to escape and they knew this ship very well. Then their communications broken by impostor. They no longer talk to other ships anymore. They need to fix it when they arrive at Mira HQ.

Right now Dimitri is doing the wire tasks at the navigation while Ashe was setting ships course to Mira. Felix and Sylvain was at electrical fixing wires.

“Dimitri, I will fix the wires at admin office. If thats okay.”

“Yeah go on, I still need to finish those wires.”

“Yeah good luck with those. Navigation wires are always the hardest of the bunch.”

Ashe left the navigation. Dimitri kept working on the wires until lights were gone. Impostor sabotaged electrics again. He couldnt fix the wires or leave the area until lights were fixed. Dimitri had a bad feeling about this. He hoped nothing bad happened everyone. After a few minutes later lights returned back. Dimitri finished the wire task and went to admin to see Ashe. Ashe was returning to navigation to see Dimitri. They both meet at shields.

“Lights were gone. Are you okay? I was returning to check you.”

“Yeah I’m fine, nothing happened. I finished with my wire task, I came to see you.”

“I was worried so much I didnt finished my task. Let me finish this wire task, after that lets check Felix and Sylvain.”

“Yeah.”

After Ashe finished his task they both went to electrical. Neither Sylvain or Felix was here. They decided to search Felix and Sylvain. Dimitri was checking reactor when Ashe called him to security.

Felix was dead. Front of screens, killed from the back.

Ashe looked around. “Impostor used the vents to kill Felix.”

“Because Felix was killed from his back right?” It’s made sense. If impostor used door to enter, Felix would fought. This was a sneak attack without a doubt.”

“Correct. But where is Sylvain now?”

“Ashe you cannot be implying that Sylvain is the impostor…”

“I do. Think about it Dimitri, victims were womans and Felix. Sylvain killed them because they didnt returned his love.”

Ashe was right it made sense. Sylvain always acted weird. Especialy towards to Felix. “Let’s return to caffeteria.”

Sylvain hitted the emergency button. Ashe and Dimitri rushed towards to caffeteria. Sylvain was there, waiting for them. “Impostor its over, Ashe you are the impostor.”

Dimitri was suprised. “Sylvain why? Why Ashe is the impostor?”

“Because I am not the impostor thats why!”

“Weak excuse Sylvain, As an impostor you should know that electrical, security and medbay shares same vents.”

“You are lying! I wasnt even at Felix’s side when murder happened!”

“Thats right. You were at his back when that happened. Then you vented to medbay to press the button.”

“Ashe tell the truth damn it! Dimitri believe me! Ashe is the impostor. Caffeteria is next to medbay. So you could used vents to kill Felix!”

“I did not even went to caffeteria. I was at the admin whole time.”

“Thats!”

“Admin and security is almost opposite places at the ship. Besides electrical and security is close to each other than admin. Just admit you are the impostor Sylvain.”

“I, I am not.”

“We already know why you killed Annette, Ingrid and Felix. I m voting for Sylvain.”

“I m voting for Ashe. Dimitri!”

“Dimitri let’s throw this imposter from the ship.

Both sides kept arguing each other as Dimitri thinked. So far Ashe made right points. Sylvain made a few right points but those wasnt good as Ashe’s.

“Dimitri please, this guy is too calm for what happened!”

“Or you are panicking since your crimes are found. I am calm because I am not the impostor.”

Dimitri decided that Sylvain was the impostor. Every evidance showed that Sylvain was the impostor among them. “ Ashe is right, Sylvain. You are the impostor. Everything points towards you being the impostor.” Dimitri voted Sylvain.

“Dimitri!” Sylvain yelled.

“I knew you will see the lies of impostor.”

They enjected Sylvain out the space. He just died. Like a human. Dimitri realizing his mistake, slowly turned to Ashe. “Ashe… You cant be…”

“I always been. If you wondering why I killed them. I killed them because they were stealing your love. I love you Dimitri. Now nothing stands between us.”

A smile that looked innocent yet so twisted. Dimitri realized now he was stuck with the impostor.

“Dont look at me like that. You were the one who killed Sylvain after all. Your hands stained with blood as mine.”

Ashe was right. He was the one who killed Sylvain. Dimitri just accepted his fate. He hold Ashe’s hand. They will be wandering in this endless space together.


End file.
